Sebelum Kau dan Aku
by dizzicchi
Summary: Kau dan Aku. Apa yang membuat kita bersama? Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang hari itu. Hari dimana kau menjadi milikku dan aku menjadi milikmu. Hari-hari indah sebelum kau dan aku. One Shot.


Hello! Dizzicchi desu! Waaah saya sudah lama nggak nulis~ makanya maaf yaa kalo fanficnya jelek atau kurang berkenan.. hee.

Ohya, selamat berpuasa bagi yang berpuasa yaa..

Anyway, kalo mau berbaik hati memberikan review, saya akan sangat-sangat bersyukur lho!^^

enjoy! :)

-oo-

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sebelum aku adalah Hiruma dan kau adalah Youichi,

Aku adalah sang manager dan kau adalah sang kapten.

Sebelum itu,

Aku adalah perempuan sialan dan kau laki-laki penindas yang licik.

Sebelum kita bertukar cincin,

Kita bertukar makian.

Sebelum aku menggunakan nama keluargamu,

Aku adalah aku.

Dan kau adalah kau.

.

-oo-

**Sebelum Kau dan Aku**

-A HiruMamo fanfic-

one shot

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belongs to Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki

Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamori

-oo-

.

.

Kau menggumam perlahan karena teriknya matahari hari ini. Entah sumpah serapah apa lagi yang kau keluarkan.

Hiruma Youichi, 20 tahun. Semester ke 3 jurusan ilmu politik Saikyoudai.

Anezaki Mamori, 20 tahun. Semester ke 3 jurusan ilmu sastra Inggris Saikyoudai.

Karena gedung kampus kami yang berbeda, -selain American football club yang kami ikuti- kami jarang bertemu. Tidak seperti di kelas dulu dimana kau duduk di depanku.

Aku menghela nafas. Hari ini hari yang sangat panas.

Kau mengenakan jeans belelmu yang hampir putih dan kaus hitam bertuliskan 'THE DEATH OF MAJORITY' dengan huruf besar yang mentereng.

Aku memakai summer dress ku yang berbunga-bunga pink dengan vest jeans dan sandal cantik berwarna putih yang baru kubeli.

Kau menyeruput es kopi kalengmu dengan resah. Aku memilin ujung dressku dengan gelisah.

Hari ini kencan pertama kami.

Tak satupun dari kami yang siap akan hari ini.

Sambil berjalan, aku mencoba menahan degupan kencang yang ada di dalam dada. Aku ingin sekali bersikap seperti biasa padamu, tapi tiba-tiba aku lupa yang biasanya itu yang seperti apa. Aku sangat , sangat gugup.

Kami berjalan dengan jarak 1 meter lebih.

Sambil menahan degupan yang semakin kencang, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi.

Mengapa kau, Hiruma Youichi, dan aku, Mamori Anezaki bisa sampai ke hari ini.

Pikiranku pun terbang ke hari itu.

-oo-

.

.

"Mamori-san! A.. aku suka padamu… maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Aku kaget setengah mati dan membiarkan air yang kuminum tumpah ke lantai.

Anak itu, Horii Takashiro, -anak semester 1 yang baru saja bergabung dengan club American Football- menembakku di kantin yang ramai oleh orang, dengan puluhan pasang mata yang langsung menuju kepadanya.

Aku membelalakkan mataku tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"A.. aku tahu ini memang mendadak!" lanjutnya dengann wajah semerah kepiting rebus, "Tapi.. tapi aku jatuh cinta padamu.. PADA PANDANGAN PERTAMA!"

Ya Tuhan. Kenapa anak ini harus berteriak-teriak?

"Dan lagi.. dan lagi.. aku dengar.. kau tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Hiruma Youichi!"

PRANG.

Seseorang terkesiap kaget dan menjatuhkan bakinya.

Seseorang melotot kepada Horii-kun dengan mulut menganga.

Seseorang berteriak kecil ketika nama itu disebutkan.

Dan tiba-tiba kantin ini penuh dengan dengungan bernada takut.

"Anak itu akan mati hari ini juga."

"Taruhan denganku, besok dia berhenti kuliah."

"Tuhan, lindungilah dia di sisa waktunya yang tak banyak."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum bingung. Kasak kusuk mereka terdengar sangat jelas dan anak ini sepertinya tidak bisa mendengar apapun.

Ia tetap berdiri penuh semangat di depanku dengan muka merah dan tekad menggebu.

"Ja.. jadi bagaimana Mamori-san? Apakah kau.. bersedia jadi pacarku?"

Aku berdehem pelan dan mencoba tersenyum sebisanya.

"Ng.. Ma.. maaf.."

-oo-

.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Ruangan klub masih sepi dan itu memaksimalkanku untuk membersihkannya.

Aku menggerakkan sapu kesana kemari.

Aku merasa bersalah menolak Horii-kun di depan umum seperti itu. Tapi kalau kupikir lagi, itu karena dialah yang menembakku di depan umum seperti itu.

Oh Tuhan, wajah pias dan memelasnya ketika kutolak tak bisa kulupakan. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak en..

"Aku sudah dengar."

Aku terkesiap kaget dan menoleh ke belakang.

Hidungmu tertutup gelembung permen karet yang akhirnya kau ledakkan.

Kau memakai kaos biru tua bertuliskan 'OUTTA MY WAY' dengan jeans hitam dan boots berwarna coklat. Kau membawa tas Nike besar berwarna hitam yang penuh dengan entah apa di bahu kanan dan laptopmu di tangan kiri.

Ekspresimu, seperti biasa, sulit ditebak.

"De.. dengar apa?" aku mencoba terus menyapu.

"Pengakuan si jambul jelek sialan di kantin." Kau menghempaskan tasmu yang besar ke loker dan berjalan menuju meja yang biasa kau duduki. Disitu kau meletakkan laptopmu dan mulai menyalakannya.

Wajahku memerah, "Namanya Horii-kun, Hiruma"

"Kalau kubilang si jambul jelek sialan, ya si jambul jelek sialan."

Aku mendengar sedikit kejengkelan di nada suaramu. Cemburu?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa aku ingin tertawa. Cemburu? Kok bisa-bisanya aku berpikir seperti itu?

Kau mulai mengetik sesuatu yang entah apa.

"Kau tidak.. marah kan?"

"Manager bodoh sialan. Untuk apa aku marah."

"Kau juga tidak marah pada.. nya?"

Kau hanya mengetik.

"Kau.. tidak akan melakukan apapun padanya.. kan?"

Kau masih diam.

"Hiruma.."

"Apa yang membuat orang-orang sialan ini menyatakan cinta padamu?"

"Hah?" aku menoleh ke arahmu dengan bingung.

"Keramahanmu yangmemaksa? Kesukaanmu pada gula yang tidak wajar itu? Suaramu yang mengganggu? Atau keberanian sialanmu yang salah tempat?"

Aku menggenggam erat sapu yang sedang kupakai dengan wajah panas. Apa katamu? Apa kamu sedang membuatku marah atau..

"Kau.. orang sialan yang aneh."

"Apa sih maksud.."

"Mereka tidak mengenalmu."

Aku menatapmu tanpa berkedip. Apa?

Kau menutup laptop dan berjalan ke lokermu. Kau melewatiku dengan diam dan mulai memakai sepatu American football-mu.

"Mereka tidak mengenalmu. Mereka tidak tahu kekuranganmu dan memujamu seperti dewi sialan."

Wajahku lagi-lagi memerah. "Bu… bukannya itu bagus? Mana ada yang akan menyukai orang lain karena kekurangannya? Aku tahu kok.." aku menggenggam sapuku erat-erat, dan merasakan dorongan kuat untuk menangis. Entah kenapa cercaan yang keluar darimu selalu terasa menyakitkan. "Aku tahu kok, aku bukan orang yang sempurna.. aku memang tak manis.."

Kau menutup lokermu dan berdiri.

"Aku tidak suka manis-manis."

"Eh?"

Aku menatap sosokmu yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan tenang.

"Kau memang tidak manis, manager sialan…

Tapi aku tidak suka sesuatu yang manis."

Kau menutup pintu ruang klub dan meninggalkanku sendiri dalam kebingungan.

-oo-

.

Besoknya Horii-kun datang ke klub seperti orang yang kehilangan ingatan. Ia terbengong-bengong saat memakai sepatunya dan seperti setengah pingsan ketika selesai latihan.

Yamato-kun tak henti-hentinya terkikik karena masalah ini, sebaliknya aku hanya bisa menutup mata dan mengurut dada.

Kau, seperti biasa, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena omonganmu kemarin di ruang klub.

Ehm. Jadi.. aku tidak manis. Kau tidak suka yang manis.

Karena aku tidak manis, jadi…. kamu suka?

HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Wajahku terasa panas dan hatiku seperti akan meledak.

Kejadian kemarin… seperti mimpi yang aneh.

Aku dan kau memang dekat. Sejak dulu kau selalu mengerti aku lebih dari orang lain, dan mungkin kebalikannya, akupun begitu. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah berani mengharapkan yang lebih dari itu, karena bagaimanapun.. bagaimanapun kau adalah.. Hiruma.

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas.

"Kau menghalangi jalan."

Aku hampir terlompat kaget mendengar suaramu tepat di belakangku. "Mo.. mou! Hiruma-kun.. _bikkurischatta!*"_

Ketika aku melihat sekelilingku, aku tidak menghalangi jalan. Kami sedang berada di lapangan American football yang luas, dimana kau bisa memilih jalan yang lain.

"Kau kan bisa lewat mana saja!"

"Aku mau lewat sini."

Senyum setan-mu membuatku menebak apakah kau sedang menggodaku atau benar-benar serius. Seperti biasa, mata hijau emeraldmu yang teduh membuatku susah berkata-kata.

Dengan hati berdegup, aku bergeser dengan cepat, "Tuh!" kataku merujuk tempatku berdiri tadi.

Tapi kau sudah pindah ke belakangku. Dimana aku berdiri sekarang.

"Aku mau lewat sini." Katamu setengah berbisik ditelingaku.

Tubuhku memanas dan wajahku pasti sangat merah.

Aku melompat cepat ke tempat yang kosong.

Dan kau pun pindah dengan cepat ke belakangku, "Setelah kupikir, aku mau lewat sini."

"%&*!" Entah apa yang kuteriakkan. Aku merasa sangat berdebar hingga aku tak tahu apa yang keluar dari mulutku.

Aku menutup mataku dan berusaha mendorongmu dari belakangku. Tapi kau menangkap kedua tanganku dan memaksaku untuk berada dalam jarak yang lebih dekat denganmu.

Rambutmu yang basah oleh keringat jatuh menjuntai di depan keningku, dan matamu yang hijau berada tepat di atas mataku.

Aku menahan nafasku sementara nafasmu memburu di pipiku.

Kau menatapku dalam diam.

Hatiku bergedup dengan sangat kencang ketika kau membuka bibirmu…

"Setelah kupikir.. aku mau lewat sini."

Lalu kau melepaskan tanganmu dengan lembut dan berjalan melewatiku.

Begitu saja.

Kakiku melemas.

Rasanya aku ingin melempar sepatuku kepadamu lalu berteriak marah karena kau sudah memporak-porandakan perasaanku.

Sungguh.

Entah kenapa hal itu tidak kulakukan.

-oo-

.

Setelah hampir seminggu menghindarimu, tiba-tiba aku dihadapkan lagi padamu di ruang klub. Lagi-lagi kamu datang lebih cepat, dan aku sedang menyapu di ruang klub.

Aku menatapmu tanpa berkedip ketika kau bersikap seperti biasanya. Seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

Apakah memang bagimu itu bukan apa-apa?

Kau mengetik dengan diam, sementara aku menyapu dengan canggung.

"Hey. Manager sialan,"

Aku menoleh dengan gugup, "Hhm? Ya?"

Kau menatapku lurus.

"Hmm?" aku berusaha menyembunyikan gugupku dengan tersenyum. "Kenapa?"

Kau hanya diam dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarimu di meja. "Kesini sebentar."

Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. Kesana? Ke.. sampingmu?

"Hah? Ke.. kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menelan ludah.

Kau berdiri dan menyilakan aku untuk duduk di kursimu dengan isyarat tangan, sementara kau mundur ke belakang kursi itu. "Ada data sialan yang harus kau lihat."

Aku berjalan dan duduk di kursi itu dengan gugup. Di laptop itu tertera semua data pemain Saikyoudai lengkap dengan kelemahan dan keunggulan masing-masing pemain. Terutama pemain-pemain baru.

Aku terkagum-kagum. Data selengkap ini hanya dengan pengamatan yang tidak lama.

"_Sugoii yo*,_ Hiruma-kun! Dengan ini aku bisa merancang menu latihan untuk anak-anak baru dengan lebih spesifik…"

Kau merendahkan tubuhmu dan mencondongkannya ke laptop. "Begitulah." Katamu singkat.

Jantungku mulai berpacu.

Kau menjadi begitu dekat denganku hingga aku bisa merasakan nafasmu di telingaku.

Aroma mint yang berpadu dengan sedikit wangi parfum membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang.

Tanganmu yang menggapai scroll down di laptopmu dan sebelah tanganmu lagi yang bertumpu pada meja mengelilingi tubuhku. Seperti.. kau sedang memelukku.

Tak satupun data ini masuk ke otakku.

"Kau harus mengingat data ini, manager sialan." Suaramu melembut.

Aku mengangguk tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Berikan menu latihan intensif kepada orang-orang sialan ini." Kau meng-_highlight_ dan mem_bold_ nama-nama dengan menggerakkan tanganmu di kursor.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Jari yang menumpu tubuhmu di meja menyentuh jariku.

"Dan.. terutama, beri perhatian penuh pada orang sialan ini."

Kau menggerakan kursor ke satu nama.

Hiruma Youichi.

Aku menoleh ke arahmu dengan mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas.

Kau menyambutnya dan mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajahku..

Dan mengunci bibirmu ke bibirku.

Otakku tak bisa memproses apa yang terjadi dan jantungku begitu cepat berdetak hingga ku merasa sesak.

Ini.. bukan mimpi kan?

Hiruma.. menciumku?

Ketika aku membuka mataku dan mengambil nafas dengan sedikit bingung, kau berkata, "Satu hal lagi,"

"Kau harus jadi pacar _sialan_-ku."

Dan lagi-lagi,

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

-oo-

.

Aku tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang membuat kita bersama.

Keramahanku dan keangkuhanmu?

Sinismemu dan keceriaanku?

Kita memang seperti kubu positif dan negatif.

Mungkin itulah yang membuat kita saling menarik.

-oo-

.

.

Aku tertawa geli mengingat hal yang terjadi.

Kau memang tidak bisa seperti orang lain. Kau tidak menyatakan seperti orang lain. Tak ada yang normal tentangmu.

Dan itu malah membuatku tertawa semakin geli. Betapa istimewanya kau ini.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Tawa sialanmu menyebalkan."

Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan, dan berusaha menatapmu dengan wajar. "Ehm. Tidak apa-apa,"

Kau sedikit mengernyit.

Kencan pertama kami, setelah perdebatan yang gugup dan keheningan aneh, akhirnya berakhir di bioskop dimana kami menonton film konspirasi politik dengan bumbu romantis.

Sebuah kombinasi film aneh yang membuatmu bosan.

Kau mengambil beberapa popcorn-mu dan melemparnya ke bangku depan. Orang yang ada di depan menggerutu dan aku harus meminta maaf dengan canggung.

Kau mengambil beberapa popcorn-mu lagi dan menyentilnya ke samping. Aku mencoba menghalanginya dengan tanganku, dan beberapa butir popcorn malah tersangkut di rambutku.

Aku menghalangimu mengambil popcorn, tapi kau malah mengocok kaleng coca colamu dan menyemburkannya di depan kita. Rambutku lengket karena cola, dan rambutmu pun begitu.

Lalu kau tertawa. Dan aku tertawa.

Dan kita diusir dari bioskop.

Kencan pertama kami adalah sebuah kekacauan besar.

Aku masih tertawa ketika kami keluar dari bioskop dan berjalan-jalan di luar.

"Penampilanku kacau," aku akhirnya berkata. Ada sedikit percikan cola di dress dan vestku, dan beberapa butir popcorn masih tersangkut di rambutku.

Kau yang masih berjalan 1 meter di sampingku akhirnya berkata, "Kau tidak kelihatan begitu.. payah."

Wajahku bersemu merah. Itu pasti adalah pujian terbaikmu terhadap seseorang.

Kau kelihatan berpikir dan akhirnya bertanya, "Hey.. Hal sialan apa yang biasanya dilakukan dua orang sialan yang sedang pacaran?"

Wajahku bertambah merah. Aku menelan ludahku, berharap itu akan menenangkan debaran yang menggila.

"Hmm.. emm.. ber.. pegangan.. tangan?" kataku sedikit terbata-bata.

"Cih. Aneh."

Walaupun begitu kau tetap menyodorkan tanganmu di depanku, menungguku untuk menyambut tanganmu.

Aku menyambut tanganmu dengan malu, dan untuk pertama kalinya kami berpegangan tangan.

Jari-jarimu yang hangat masuk ke sela jari-jariku, menggenggamnya erat.

Berbagai perasaan bercampur dihatiku. Perasaan hangat, berdebar, malu, bahagia bercampur jadi satu perasaan yang tak terjelaskan. Hampir-hampir seperti aku ingin memonopoli pemilik tangan yang menggenggamku saat ini.

Kau menggenggam tanganku sepanjang perjalanan kau mengantarku pulang.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat, ketika kusadari aku sudah ada di depan rumahku.

Kau melepaskan jari-jarimu, "Masuklah," katamu singkat.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Kau menggaruk-garuk kepalamu dengan risih, "Apa lagi yang biasanya dilakukan pasangan pacaran sialan, selain berpegangan tangan sialan?"

Aku tertawa.

"Ehmm.. memanggil nama pasangannya?"

Kau mengernyit. "Selain itu?"

"Aku.. aku mau kau memanggil namaku.." aku menggenggam lagi kedua tangannya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya gugup.

Kau balik menggenggam tanganku dan menghentikan goyangannya. Kau menatapku dalam.

"Hm. Ma.. mori sialan?"

Aku tertawa lagi.

"Tidak pakai kata-kata sialan, _onegaisshimaasu!"_

Kau mendekatkan wajahmu.

"Hmm?"

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padamu dan menatap matamu.

"Mamori.." kau berbisik.

Kau menciumku lagi.

"Youichi.." aku berkata.

Dan aku menciummu.

Kencan pertama yang aneh dan canggung, berakhir dengan bahagia.

Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kencan pertama kita.

-oo-

.

Betapapun kucari,

Tak ada alasan cukup kuat untuk membuat kita bersama.

Perbedaan di antara kita yang sangat besar,

Ke-tidakromantisan-mu dan kemanjaanku,

Dan sifatmu yang bisa sangat keras dan aku yang bisa sangat lembek.

Anehnya, tak ada satu hal pun dari hal-hal itu yang memisahkan kita.

Kita terus bersama.

Kebersamaan kita memang tak masuk akal.

Tapi tak ada yang masuk akal tentang cinta.

Cinta memang tak masuk akal.

-oo-

.

.

Aku seperti terbangun dari mimpi indah yang panjang.

Mataku terbuka dan aku melihat kegelapan.

Masih tengah malam, jam di sisi tempat tidur menunjukkan pukul 1.30. Aku menguap dan menepuk-nepuk selimutku.

Aku menoleh dan menatapmu yang sedang tidur di sampingku.

Kau, si CEO surat kabar kontroversial yang sekarang banyak diperbincangkan karena ketajamannya mengungkap keburukan dunia politik, sedang tidur dengan tenangnya.

Aku tersenyum. Aku tidak akan heran kalau dalam waktu dekat ini kau akan menjadi seorang CEO dari media empire besar yang menguasai Jepang.

Suamiku.

Laki-laki yang nama keluarganya sudah menjadi namaku.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, untuk apa akan terjadi.

Untuk baik, untuk buruk, untuk saat sehat dan untuk saat sakit.

Aku mengecup keningmu dan berbisik di telingamu,

"_Aishiteru yo.._ Youichi.."

.

-oo-

The end

-oo-

.

*_bikkurischatta! _: (aku) terkaget!

*_Sugoii yo _: Hebat lho!


End file.
